


Talentswap One-shots

by MagicalGirlAkasha



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Crack ships may be common, F/M, Multi, Not really drabbles but they're short stories instead., Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:15:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2791262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalGirlAkasha/pseuds/MagicalGirlAkasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of talentswap One-shots, which change the talents of two people. Some are requests, and others are simply my own ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chiaki and Yasuke

**Author's Note:**

> This ship has been on my mind for quite a bit. I'm sorry. Yasuke might be OOC, but I've never read DRZ.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gamer!Yasuke and Neurologist!Chiaki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: Added some dialogue, mostly near the beginning.

It was only 9PM, an hour until nighttime, when Yasuke Matsuda heard a series of loud knocks on his Dorm room door.

"Hey! get your ass out here!" A voice cried. A female voice.

It was Junko Enoshima.

Of course, Yasuke, being the Ultimate Gamer, was too busy playing Minecraft to pay any attention to her. He was currently looking for some obsidian to build a wall to prevent online attackers from raiding his castle, structured from Iron and gold, and standing at at least about a thousand feet. He currently needed at least four-hundred more Obsidian blocks to finish it.

"Can you wait!?" Yasuke snapped, "Just let me finish this-FUCK!" His character fell off the edge in the ravine he was walking across, It wouldn't have been bad, since he was wearing Diamond armor, but he fell right into a lava pit, killing him and destroying all of his items.

"...Is something wrong, Matsuda-kun?" Junko said, as she stepped into Yasuke's room without his permission.

"Leave. Before I throw this controller in your face." He growled. And judging by the way he was holding it, it wasn't an empty threat.

"Fiiiine..." Junko said as she walked out typical fashion girl style.

Yasuke had to restart from his house, getting a spare map and Diamond Sword and Pickaxe.

* * *

There was a knock.

"Enoshima, _please_ get lost!" Yasuke yelled.

"Umm... I'm Nanami Chiaki." a voice said behind the door.

Yasuke paused the game and placed his controller down, "Fine. Don't waste too much of my time."

The door opened to reveal a pink-haired girl, wearing a nurse outfit and having an array of surgery tools on her belt.

"Please take them off. I don't want you destroying my room with them." Yasuke snapped.

"I'm not going to do anything. I'm just here to ask how you are." Chiaki replied. She store into the gamer's blue eyes with her own pink ones.

"...Stop staring."

"Sorry." The Neurologist apologized, "But are you doing well?"

"Doing well?" The gamer accidentally un-paused his game, "Of course not! Enoshima went in earlier and made me die and lose my stuff,"

His character got hit by a spider, which Chiaki quickly killed by taking his controller.

"...Then you come in and ask me how I'm doing,"

More mobs came, and Chiaki quickly ran to the nearest safe spot.

"...And THEN you stare at me and-" Yasuke's complaint was cut short as he looked at the controller in Chiaki's hands.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Yasuke screamed as he wrestled the controller from Chiaki's hands.

"You weren't paying attention. You un-paused the game by accident, and you would have lost all your stuff again had it been not for me." Chiaki told him calmly.

Yasuke groaned.

"Get out." He stated.

"Very well." Chiaki said,  "I was just helping you." And she walked out of Yasuke's room, closing the door behind her.

Yasuke groaned as he went back to his game.


	2. Chihiro and Fuyuhiko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by That-Bored-Scratch-Member  
> Yakuza!Chihiro and Programmer!Fuyuhiko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chihiro is reffered to as 'Zhe' and 'Hir' If the requester would like me to reffer to Chihiro as a specific gender, please contact me so I can change it.

Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu screamed as he stormed out of the cafeteria. Stupid Kiyotaka Ishimaru! He requested that Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, the one who could program anything, to make an educational game! How dare he!

Too overwhelmed by anger to see where he was going, the Programmer walked into a person who seemed to be younger than him.

It was Chihiro Fujisaki, the Ultimate Yakuza, and heir to the most feared crime syndicate in Japan.

"Don’t run into me like that!" The Yakuza rasped.

"Well, can you move over so I can leave?” Fuyuhiko asked,”I’m supposed to be programming an educational game! A fucking educational game! Who the fuck does Ishimaru think he is!?”

Chihiro laughed, “You? The Ultimate Programmer? Program an educational game? Ha! You’re such a _kid_!”

"DON’T FUCKING CALL ME A KID! IF I COULD, I COULD HACK THE ENTIRE INTERNET!” Fuyuhiko screamed.

"You’re really egotistic.” Chihiro laughed, “That’s why you have no friends!”

"THE FUCK DID YOU SAY!?" The programmer screamed, aiming his fist at the Yakuza.

"All I said is," Chihiro said, as zhe took out a gun from hir jacket pocket, pointing at at Fuyuhiko, "You. Have. No. Friends!”

"Alright, you fucking asked for it!" Fuyuhiko said, as he took out his computer. "

How’s a computer going to help!?" Chihiro laughed, still pointing the gun.

"Play this, then we’ll talk.” Fuyuhiko explained.

"So, you’ve gone from, ‘I’LL FUCKING KILL YOU!’, to ‘Please play this so you’ll spare my life’!?" Chihiro taunted, imitating Fuyuhiko’s voice.

"Just fucking play it." Fuyuhiko growled.

"Fine…" Chihiro groaned, sitting on the ground, playing it. "if you can prove your worth, then you will probably be spared. Probably."

* * *

 

"Are you done playing?" Fuyuhiko asked, angrily. He was losing it. It had been five hours since Chihiro had started playing.

"Did you really make this game yourself? it’s really fucking hard." Chihiro asked "This knight keeps blocking my attacks!"

"Duh! It’s the demo! I made it to be a pain to beat." Fuyuhiko explained.

"You could at least make this winnable. I’d like to see what happens next." Chihiro said.

Fuyuhiko looked at Chihiro. It was surprising that, mere hours ago, zhe had aimed a gun at him, preparing to shoot him. Now, zhe was wanting to see what happened next in an unfinished game that Fuyuhiko himself made.

"Look, maybe you could contact me and I’ll tell you how my game’s going. Maybe i could send you some other games I made in the meantime."

"That would be… Interesting. I’ll spare you for now." Chihiro said as zhe got up and returned the Laptop back to Fuyuhiko, "But please do not disappoint me. Or the Fujisaki clan will be after you."

Chihiro walked off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this was bad.  
> If you want to send me a SHSL Swap Idea, go here: http://magicalgirlakasha.tumblr.com/ask

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was awful. Sorry.


End file.
